


What we need

by Isabite



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-02
Updated: 2018-02-02
Packaged: 2019-03-12 14:49:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13549608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isabite/pseuds/Isabite
Summary: Years after Shiro's return from being declared MIA, Keith faces the challenge of letting Shiro go again. In their time and distance apart Shiro comes to a realization.Modern Day long distance relationship AU. Snip bits on Keith's and Shiro's time apart.





	What we need

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be a story for Christmas and here we are on February first. I told myself that if I didn't post this by the end of the day then I would delete it, so I split it in half. Next part should be posted by Valentines Day. If not come bug me on Tumblr. @isabite

 

They’ve always known that Keith and Shiro were incredibly close. It was a type of relationship that was only found only once in a lifetime, maybe even in a few lifetimes. They never realized that they were together until Shiro went missing for a year. They all thought Shiro was dead. They all accepted it when given a purple heart honor for Shiro. All except Keith. It was the hardest thing to watch. Keith was always the strong one. To see him fall apart like he did was unbearable for all of them. Pidge saw the worst of it since she and Keith were roommates. She told the rest of the group how she hardly ever saw Keith anymore. He was either holed up in his room or he disappeared for days on end and coming back covered in sand dust. Smiles weren’t common for him when Shiro was with them but during those dark days they were non-existent. Hunk and Lance never saw him in class either which meant that Keith had stopped going all together. They had all tried to talk to him. All together and individually. But no matter what they said or what they did, he still brushed them off.

 

After two weeks of ditching class, Keith dropped out. No one saw Keith for a month. The only reason they hadn’t call the police was because they eventually found a note left by Keith saying that he needed to be alone. The first few weeks the group mourned. They mourned at Shiro’s funeral. They mourned that Keith wasn’t there to say his goodbyes. They mourned for Shiro’s family who only got to bury an empty casket. They mourned their broken family. It was on the third week after the funeral that Keith came home. Hunk cried, Pidge also cried but also punched Keith for running away. Allura welcomed him home with open arms. Lance, surprisingly, kept quiet and acted as a silent comfort for Keith. It was emotional for everyone but for one moment everything was okay. The five of them had fallen asleep in a bundle on Pidge’s and Keith’s living room floor. The next morning Allura had been the one to ask why Keith came back home.

 

“It just felt right.” Was Keith’s only reply. No one had ever found out where Keith had disappeared to and what he had done during his absence. Things after that became…not quite normal but almost as if it was going to be. Of course, everyone was still sad about Shiro, and Keith still wasn’t himself. Sometimes when Pidge got up in the middle of the night to get a glass of water, he saw Keith sitting on the window bench staring out into the violet black sky. To Pidge it looked like he was waiting for something, but maybe that was just in her head. To Keith felt like everyone else was moving forward and he was stuck in time. It was apparent to the other’s as well.

 

“He’ll need time.” Coran had told them when they came to him for advice. “Losing the love of your life is a pain like no other.” They cringed because no one had ever said the words out loud. No one ever said out loud the true extent of Keith and Shiro’s relationship. It hurt too much to think about. Everyone saw the difference in Keith when Shiro was there with them. The soft smiles he would give to the older man when he thought no one else was watching. The subtle things he did to show just how much he cared for the other man. Shiro brought out a side of Keith that no one else had. It went both ways. Keith brought out Shiro’s more vulnerable side. Shiro was always more relax when Keith was by his side. If soulmates existed, they were no doubt each other’s. They took Coran’s advice to heart and let Keith take things at his own pace. Keith would keep waiting and they would support him until he was ready to move forward. And then one day…

 

Shiro came home.

 

 

 

 

 

Things didn’t go back to normal.

 

 

 

 

 

When Shiro came back, he came back a changed man. Everyone hears about PTSD, but no one really realizes the true extent and consequences of it until it happens to them. Until it happens to Shiro. He came back with way more than just a scar, a patch of white hair and a missing arm. He didn’t speak. He hardly ate. In fact, he hardly left his room. The room that used to be _Keith and Shiro’s_ , but now was just Shiro’s. Keith slept on the couch right outside their old room. Only going in when Shiro had a bad nightmare and then immediately being kicked out after Shiro calmed down. For Pidge, who lived with the couple, it was especially hard to see not only Shiro break down but also _Keith_. Keith who was doing everything to take care of Shiro but only getting hurt in return. Keith’s spent his whole life being rejected by the world and then he found Shiro. Shiro changed his life from surviving to _living_. They were both good for each other. Only Pidge, Matt and Keith knew that despite that Shiro is a natural born leader, he also suffered from anxiety well before the incident. Keith helped sooth Shiro’s nerves and Shiro kept Keith grounded. It was cheesy but Hunk wasn’t far by calling them soulmates. They brought the best out in each other and when they were at their worst, they allowed themselves to be vulnerable to each other. Keith is still Shiro’s rock. Always helping with nightmares and panic attacks. Nothing had ever been one sided between the couple…until this moment. This moment when Pidge saw Keith closed the door to Shiro’s room behind him with a blank expression. She watched as he leaned against the wall right in front of the door and slide to the floor, his knees against his chest and his head buried in his knees. It took her a second to realize that the shaking of Keith’s shoulders was him _laughing_. Laughing hysterically, drowning out the sound of tears hitting the wooden floor. The normally unbreakable spitfire they all know and love was breaking right in front of her and she didn’t know what to do.

 

“Keith?” Her own voice surprised her. She gathered her courage and went to sit next to him. He’d stop laughing at the sound of her voice echoing the empty dark hall. He probably hasn’t expected for her to be up seeing as it was about four in the morning. As gentle as she could she wrapped her small arms around his shoulders. She was worried she’d pushed an invisible boundary but after a moment his tense shoulders softened and he even leaded into her a bit. Pidge rested her head against his neck and they ended up falling asleep that way until late into the morning. Only Pidge woke up when the door they slept in front of opened. Her hazel eyes met the cool grey of Shiro’s as he stared down at them in shock. His gaze wandered to the black haired twenty-two-year-old still leaning against her. Shiro’s expression was one that Pidge couldn’t figure out. It was a mixture of sadness, exhaustion, guilt, and…anger? At Keith or at himself?

 

“Shiro.” The man flinched and focused his gaze on her. “Keith…”  They both looked at the man in question. He had dark purple bruises under his eyes from not getting any sleep. His nose and eyes were puffy from crying himself to sleep. It was also obvious how much weight he’s lost. “I know you’re probably going through hell right now but this isn’t fair. To either of you.” Keith whimpered softly and Pidge adjusted to let him sleep with her jacket as a pillow instead of the bare cold floor. “This is probably the longest he’s slept in weeks—no, _months_.”  She ignored the shaky breath that Shiro let out at the statement. “He mourned you the entire time you were gone and he still is. The only difference being that you’re here now but he still can’t reach you.” Her tone was sharp and she likes to think that it sobered him up long enough to really listen to her plea. “It’s been two months since you’ve came home from the hospital. One moth since Keith’s tried suggesting therapy for you and honestly…I don’t think he can survive this for much longer.” Shiro had tensed at the word therapy and Pidge just sighed. “Just don’t wake him up. He needs to get some rest even if it’s on the floor.”  It wasn’t fair that she was mad at Shiro but then again what he was doing to Keith wasn’t fair either. She did soften up a bit when she caught Shiro carrying Keith ever so gently into the room that used to be theirs.

 

The only difference the next two weeks after that incident was that when Keith came out of that bedroom in the middle of the night he didn’t look like he was breaking apart anymore. He still wasn’t happy but at least he wasn’t on the verge of another break down. Things were minimally better but things got drastically worse before things got better.

 

This time it was three thirty in the morning. Keith had recently gotten a job to help better pay with the rent and bills they were falling behind on. The only downside to it was that the job had very irregular hours. Keith tried his best to keep the job to early mornings shifts but sometimes he didn’t have a choice but to go in for the afternoon and night. Which left Shiro with only Pidge during the nights. It was a major concern for everyone involved but especially Keith. Normally on those nights, Pidge would find Shiro outside on the balcony. He would just stare out into the night skies for hours until Keith came back from work so he could sleep. That system worked until one night Shiro fell asleep in the living room by accident. Keith was gone for his shift that was scheduled for another half hour and Shiro was having another episode. Keith was always an extremely light sleeper so he was always able to soothe Shiro before he got too immersed. Only Pidge isn’t Keith. Pidge sleeps like a log, completely dead to the world. It was a miracle that she woke up at the sound of a loud thump that was Shiro’s body hitting the floor. When she shuffled her way into the living room she found Shiro on his hands and knees, breathing unsteady and labored.

 

“Shiro?” When he didn’t respond she slowly and gently approached the man. “Hey, Shiro. You’re alright, you’re safe here.” His gaze was discouraging when he didn’t seem to even recognize her.  “It’s me Pidge.” But when she placed her hand on his shoulder he got up so fast and so violently that it scared her.

 

“Get away from me!” He yelled as he scrambled away from her. “Don’t come any closer!” Pidge put her hands up in a sign of surrender he instinctively grabbed for the steak knife lying on the coffee table from when she had been eating earlier but forgotten to clean up.

 

“Woah. Backing away.” She knew that she had to call Keith before this escalated too dangerously but her phone was on the same table right by Shiro. “Shiro, I just need to call Keith, okay? I promise I won’t hurt you. Don’t you want to see Keith?” She spoke gently as she approached the table slowly. Her technique worked until she went to grab for her phone. Everything went by so fast because the next thing she knew her back met the wall and the phone slipped through her fingers, clattering to the ground. Shiro had just began his approach toward him when the front door opened. It was Keith.

 

“Keith! Code white!” Keith immediately dropped his keys and his bag.

 

“Hey, ‘Ashi.” He whispered so, _so_ softly as he walked up to them. The taller man froze at the sound of Keith’s voice. “Shiro, your home, remember? Our tiny overpriced apartment, which isn’t even really ours but mine and Pidge’s?” Shiro’s aggression was slowly fading as Keith spoke and Keith was easing his way to Shiro’s side. “Remember how we realized we were living together? I came into out room complaining about the mess Pidge left while I was gone for the weekend and then found a mess of all your stuff everywhere?” The more he talked the more of Shiro’s focus left Pidge and instead went to Keith. “Remember how when we were arguing Pidge yelled at us for acting like we lived together and then we both realized that we haven’t been to your old apartment in almost two months.” Keith kept his gaze focused on Shiro’s face but his hand was waving her away from the scene. They had made the mistake of assuming Shiro had let his guard down. The second Pidge had tried to back away, Shiro had whirled around to lunge at her. Keith swiftly moved in front of Pidge and ended getting hit _hard_. The unexpected swing of Shiro’s arm had sent Keith flying into the wall and then abruptly landing on the floor. The sickening sound of bone snapping and the sound of Keith screaming in pain finally sobered Shiro from his episode.

 

“…Keith?” Shiro had a look of pure horror as he shakenly kneeled next to the smaller man who was clearly trying muffle his cries of pain. Keith had flinched when Shiro had reached out for him and it utterly crushed him. Keith was quick to pull Shiro back in reassurance.

 

“Shiro.” He said as he reached out with his good arm. Shiro, not wanting to hurt Keith any more than he already had, was wary when Keith offered his hand. “Please.” Of course, Shiro couldn’t deny Keith’s plea and gently held his hand as tears streamed down his face. “Hey, I’m sorry. I know you would never hurt me.” Keith’s apology only made Shiro cry even harder. Pidge, who had been watching the whole scene in pained silence, interrupted their private moment.

 

“Shiro, we should get him to a hospital.” Shiro had flinched at the word hospital.

 

“Y-yeah, of course.” The two of them gently helped Keith out to the car and to the hospital. Pidge offered to drive and Keith sat in the back with Shiro for comfort. She glanced in her rearview mirror to see Keith whispering softly to Shiro.

 

“I’m fine.” He whispered. Shiro, without even realizing it, relaxed under Keith’s touch and soft words. “We’ll be fine.”

 

            The day after Keith came out of the hospital with a sling holding up his arm, Shiro dug through his things to find the card a doctor gave him after he was discharged from the hospital. He sat there for an hour staring at the numbers until they went blurry. He sighed and stood up from where he was hunched over on the couch. His back cracked in protest as he got up and walked over to the slightly ajar door. The door was silent when he pushed it open. He silently leaned against the door frame, simply staring at the occupant sleeping in the bed. Keith was peacefully sleeping on his back with his arm propped up by a pillow. Sadly, it wasn’t an unfamiliar sight for the weary man. When they were younger seeing Keith in casts, bandages, and bruises was a frequent sight. He had never wanted to see Keith in a cast ever again. The tightness gripping on his heart intensified when a dark thought crawled into his mind.

 

            _You did this_.

 

The last time he saw this sight was his senior year in high school. He remembered feeling sick at the sight of his best friend hurt at the hands of people who were supposed to help him and protect him. Looking at Keith now made him sick to his stomach because _he did this_. He _swore_ he would never hurt Keith but that’s all he’s done ever since he came home. How long has he been blind to the pain he’s caused to the most important person in the universe? Why did it take Keith having to go to the hospital to admit the truth?

 

            Swallowing sour bile that’s crawled its way up his throat, Shiro gently closed the door and walked over back to the couch. His shaky hand placed the card with the number on the coffee table in front of him. He took a deep breath and grabbed the phone and dialed the number.

 

* * *

 

 

 

             

It had taken a couple years for things to have a sense of normalcy again. Of course, things never truly went back to the way they were before but now everything was okay. About a year after Shiro had made that phone call, Shiro and Keith went out on date. Their friends had found it cute seeing as they’ve dated before. For the two of them it was very serious. While they had never truly broken up, they hadn’t been a couple in so long. It was like their first date all over again only this time it felt like so much was on the line. Both of their nerves were eased the second they saw each other. Shiro had gone through the silly notion to knock on the front door as if they didn’t live together. He had been nervous that it was stupid but when Keith opened the door and laughed all his worries faded away. Then again Keith’s smile had always done that to him. From then on things had been as close to perfect as things could be.

 

There were some hard moments. Such as when they had fought about Keith not going back to school.

 

_“You’re not even going to try to go back?” Shiro wasn’t yelling but he was getting there. Why did Keith have to be so stubborn?_

_“What’s the point? I didn’t even know what I was going to do!” It was true. Keith went to college because that’s just what everyone did. “Why does it even matter anymore?!”_

_“Because I don’t want you to be stuck in some dead in job because of me!” And there it was. The guilt of everything Keith gave up just for him. They had a tough time working through that. Things had gotten better when Keith had gotten an apprentice ship at a local mechanic shop. Keith had come home looking so happy and excited and that’s all Shiro really wanted_.

 

But mostly they just focused at working with each other through every step of the way, just like then Shiro made the decision to get his prosthetic.

 

_Keith closed the door behind Matt as he walked out of their apartment. Their friend had come over to tell Shiro about a prosthetic. An actually functioning, mechanical prosthetic. And while it should be good news, it just wasn’t that black and white._

_“What are you thinking?” Keith asked as he sat next to Shiro on the couch. Shiro sighed and leaned back into the couch. For a long while he didn’t say anything. Just sat there and thought._

_“I’m thinking…” Shiro whispered hoarsely. He paused again to turn his body to face Keith’s. “I’m thinking that all I want to do is to move on from this. I just want to feel like myself again.” The older man rubbed at his right shoulder. “I know the arm won’t complete me or make things normal but…” Shiro trailed off, not really knowing how to put his thoughts into words._

_“Hey.” The hand that landed on his thigh drew his attention to those soft violet eyes filled with understanding. “You don’t have to justify anything, okay? Especially not to me. No matter what decision you make, we’ll get through this together. Isn’t that what you’ve always said to me?”_

 

Nothing was perfect by any means. There were times that Shiro receded back into a down state. There were times that Keith and Shiro hurt each other but here they were two years later happy and healthy. They had even finally gotten their own place. The two of them were stronger than ever. Everything was great.

 

Until Shiro came home one day saying he was going on a mission out of the country.

 

“Eight months?” Lance exasperated. Lance, Pidge, Allura, Hunk and Keith sat on the couch in Pidges and Keith’s living room as Shiro stood before them. “Y- you can’t leave!” Lance leaned over everyone else to give Keith a desperate look. “You knew about this?” Keith didn’t even look up from where he was staring at his fists that were lying on his knees. The only response he gave Lance was a simple nod before Shiro interrupted whatever Lance was going to say next.

 

“Keith and I already talked. It’s not going to be easy but your support would really help make things easier.” The group looked sadly at each other. It had taken years for things to be completely good again. They’d all lost and mourned Shiro for the year he disappeared and now they have to say good-bye again? The five gave each other a look and turned their attention toward Keith. Keith…Keith had fallen apart when Shiro was gone. He looked like a living zombie, a complete husk of his normal fiery self. They all wondered to themselves, how would Keith handle this? Hunk, who was sitting right next to him, just barely caught a glimpse of violet eyes brimmed with what looked like tear but must of have been a play of the light because after a moments pause he looked up at all of them and gave them a weary but genuine smile. Allura looked away first, sighing as she met Shiro’s gaze.

 

“Shiro, of course we support you. We’ll be here for you.” And we’ll be here for Keith, too. The words were unspoken but Shiro heard them non-the less.

 

“Yeah, we’ll be here for you man but…” Lance trailed off rubbing his neck and looking away.

 

“We’re just really going to miss you!” Hunk sobbed and the rest of them feel to tears. They cried and hugged until they ended up laughing and decided to go out to celebrate Shiro’s accomplishment rather than being sad. Matt caught Shiro pulling Keith in for a private embrace and kiss as Keith desperately hung on to him but when the rest of the group wolf whistled at rare display of public affection they pulled away smiling. Keith held onto Shiro’s hand as they trailed behind the others. Looking at Shiro smiling and laughing made Keith think,

 

_We’ll be just fine_.

 

* * *

 

 

The day came for everyone to send Shiro off at the airport. Everyone had said their goodbyes and now they were giving the couple some privacy as they said their farewells. When they lost sight of Shiro after he passed TSA everyone turned away to start walking back to the car. All except Keith. They didn’t notice that he wasn’t following them until Lance baited at him and didn’t receive any response in return. All of them turned back to see Keith staring at the gate with a blank expression. Pidge gave Allura a look who looked at Hunk who looked Lance who sighed and went to approach Keith.

 

“C’mon, man. Let’s go home.” He said as he swung an arm over Keith’s shoulder, leading him out of the airport. Looking over, Lance didn’t know what he was expecting when he looked over at Keith but he was surprised when Keith didn’t look sad or worried. Instead he seemed…peaceful? Also, instead of shrugging off the arm around his shoulders Keith just leaned into him and fiddled with his hands. “Um, dude? You okay?” Keith, finally, gave a reaction by startling and pulling away with those big almond purple eyes.

 

“Yah, I’m fine. Why?” At Lance’s confused glare he simple crossed his arms and put on his usual look of distain when looking at Lance. “Are we leaving or what?” He said walking off with the rest of the group shortly behind him, leaving Lance with his jaw open and whiplash.

 

_What just happened?!_

* * *

 

That was Lance’s continuous question for the next several days because Keith was acting _normal_. Well, except for him spacing out a lot but he never seemed depressed.

 

“I’m telling you guys, somethings up with Keith!” Lance insisted, his arms waving around dramatically. The others just stared at him with looks of disbelief and annoyance.

 

“Lance, you do realize we left our jobs and classes because you said there was an emergency?” Pidge said, really annoyed. This wasn’t the first-time Lance had called them for an “emergency”.

 

“It is an emergency! Keith is hiding how miserable and emo he is over Shiro leaving!”

 

“Lance, Keith has never been god at hiding his emotions especially when it is concerning Shiro.” Everyone murmured in agreement with Allura’s statement.

 

“Seriously! The other day we went out for lunch and Keith stared at this couple across the street for like ten minutes straight!”

 

“Well if it was Shay who was going to be gone for eight month I think I would do the same thing.” Hunk spoke up. Lance just groaned and then froze.

 

“Wha--?” Lance covered Pidge’s mouth with his hand, pulling away before she could lick his hand. He walked to the door and peered through the peep hole.

 

“See! This is what I’m talking about!” Lance whispered yelled while pointing at the door. Allura rolled her eyes and got up to look and was surprised to see that Lance was right. Keith was standing in front of his door across the hall, bags of groceries at his feet and he was just staring at his hand.

 

“He’s right. Keith’s just standing there staring.” She said to the others and Hunk and Pidge got up to see.

 

“Well what do we do? We can’t force Keith to talk to us.” Hunk said sitting back down on the couch.

 

“Or can we?” Lance said mysteriously and Pidge just rolled her eyes.

 

* * *

 

 

Keith was relieved when he finally made it home. He had a long day of work and rude customers. He couldn’t wait to get into his apartment and just be by himself for the rest of the night. When he opened the door, he was met by all his friends sitting at the kitchen table waiting for him. He closed the door behind them and held a hand out to Lance.

 

“Key. Give it.” Lance ignored the demand stood up and forced Keith into the seat he was just sitting in.

 

“Keith, we want you to know that we are all here for you and you can talk to us.” Keith just gave them a confused stare.

 

“Talk about what?”

 

“Look man, I know you’re having a hard time with Shiro being gone but you don’t have to hide it! We’re here for you!” Hunk blurted out and Pidge gently calmed him down.

 

“I’m not hiding anything.” Lance gave him a look of disbelief. “Seriously! Yeah, I’m worried about Shiro and yes, it’s been tough but…” Keith slumped over a bit with a bittersweet smile. “He was just so excited for this opportunity and for things to finally be normal again. He thought about not going because of what happened when he disappeared.” Keith said with a hoarse voice. “He was worried that I would fall back into a depression. It took weeks of talking and arguing before I could convince him to go but it would be on one condition.”

 

“And what condition was that?” Pidge asked with confusion. They were all surprised when Keith began to pull off the black fingerless gloves he always wore. No one ever saw Keith’s bare hands. He didn’t want anyone to see the scars hidden beneath due to his bad childhood. The shock of the horrible scars and burn marks littering Keith’s hands they saw didn’t even compare to the shock of the unmistakable golden ring sat on his left ring finger. Lance’s jaw dropped.

 

“That we’d get married when he gets back.”

 

“Holy shit.” Hunk swore. Keith was laughing awkwardly as everybody hugged and congratulated him. They had all demanded to see the ring and asked for the whole story of their engagement. After all the tears and excitement dissipated they were all curious about why the couple had hidden the news from them. It turned out that the reason Keith and Shiro didn’t say anything was because they wanted to wait to tell them until Shiro came back but they kind of figured that everyone would find out before then.

 

“So, I get to be your best man right?” Lance asked, nudging Keith with his elbow. Before Keith could say anything everyone else started protesting and soon started to make plans for the wedding to come. Ringing coming from the desk top in the living room pulled Keith away from the kitchen. It was Skype and the caller was Shiro. Keith rushed his way to the computer to answer it.

 

“Keith.” Shiro greeted him with a warm fond smile that melted Keith. It had only been a few days but Keith felt like it had been an _eternity_. How was he going to last eight months? “Keith? You okay?” Shiro’s gorgeous smile had been replaced with worry. Keith just smiled and tried to conceal a sniffle.

 

“Yeah, yeah. I’m fine. I’ve just…really missed you.” Keith whispered. In the low-quality picture of the video call hid Shiro’s momentary lapse of guilt. Keith only saw the same look he had been seeing in the mirror ever since he got home from the airport.

 

“I miss you, too.” The two just stared into each other’s eyes in peaceful silence…for about thirty seconds before the yelling in the kitchen got to the point where Shiro could hear it from his screen. “What’s going on? Are you having a party without me?” Keith snorted.

 

“Actually, everybody is in the kitchen busy planning our wedding without us.” Shiro blinked and then started laughing.

 

“I guess I just barley won our bet.” Keith rolled his eyes with a smile.

 

“Even if you didn’t win the bet I still would have made you all the donburi you wanted and you know it.”

 

“And I would have binge watched the entire Lost collection with you and _you_ know it.” Shiro smiled at Keith’s laugh. He wanted to hear that laugh everyday…

 

Although Shiro had been excited for this assignment, another part of him had wished that Keith had asked him to say. The reminder that he’d only being seeing Keith every two weeks through a computer screen had his heart aching in his chest. It was a wakeup call, really. And the look of disappointment on Keith’s face when he had to hang up made Shiro even more determined.

 

“Hey, Keith?” Shiro said before they hung up. “I love you.” Keith gave him that smile that he knew was just for him.

 

“I love you, too.”

 

Shiro lied back on his cot, starring at the now black screen of the computer. _I guess that saying about not being able to remember pain is true after all_. Shiro remembered that it hurt leaving Keith the first time but this was truly _agonizing_. It made Shiro realize that he never wanted to be away from Keith’s side ever again. The again, that’s why they’re getting married when he gets back. He had always thought about how he would propose to Keith one day but how it actually went was never one of them.

 

_They’d been fighting all night. Shiro was saying that he didn’t have to go and Keith was insisting that he goes or he’ll always regret it. It was six in the morning and they had decided to take a break from their arguing. They were on the window bench with Keith sitting up with his legs crossed and Shiro’s head in his lap. The purple and orange hues coming from the sun rise peaked through the blinds giving Keith’s beautiful eyes an ethereal glow. Keith’s hands were gently running through his hair when he just blurted it out._

_“Have you ever thought about getting married?” When he felt Keith’s finger stop and his body tense up he got really nervous. Keith had never talked about marriage. Never talked about his opinion on marriage but it occurred to Shiro in that moment that after his terrible childhood, Keith might not believe in marriage. Looking up at Keith’s face, he couldn’t read his expression._

_“You mean like…the two of us getting married?” Keith asked as he slowly started working his fingers through his hair again. Shiro was getting nervous about where this conversation was headed. Surely it wasn’t too soon for this conversation since they’d been dating for six years. **Six years? Is that right?** It felt as if they’ve been together so much longer. _

_“Honestly, no.” Shiro must have given away some kind of expression on his face because Keith was quick to continue. “Not because I don’t want to get married I’ve just—“ The violet eyed man cut himself off and looked away clearly embarrassed. Shiro simply waited knowing to give Keith a minute. “It’s just—“ Keith shifted, making Shiro sit up to talk to him face to face. “I’ve never thought about getting married because…I always knew that I was going to spend the rest of my life you anyways.” It was amazing that after all these years Keith could surprise him. That he could still pull at his heart strings like when they first fell in love. Shiro was so speechless that he had to let his actions speak for him by cradling Keith’s in his hands and bringing their lips together in a desperate kiss. A kiss full of admiration, and pure devotion. A kiss to say much more than thank you and judging by Keith’s response he knew that the message was well received. After all, Keith always spoke through his action best.  They made out like teenagers until they finally fell asleep. When Shiro woke up, he watched as Keith dreamed on. He stayed there for a while before making a firm decision. Getting out of the warmth of their spot was hard but he was on a mission. He knew it would only make Keith guilty if he stayed, but if he was leaving it was not without giving Keith his own promise._

_“I’m going to go get us some breakfast, okay? Go back to sleep.” He whispered reassuringly to Keith as he got up. Keith slept in until the sound of the front door closing and shuffling in the kitchen got him to leave the comfort of the soft blankets. When he walked into the kitchen he was met by Shiro on one knee with a ring in his hand. “Don’t worry, I brought pancakes, too.”_

 

Okay, that last part he had to admit was lame but it had gotten Keith to laugh and he said yes to his proposal in the end. He was glad that Keith convinced him to leave because when he came back home he knew that he would not be leaving again unless his future husband could be there with him.

 

_I’ll be home soon, Keith_

 

**Author's Note:**

> Only seven minutes left of my birthday. My teenage days are gone...doesn't mean I'm an adult on the inside though.
> 
> BTW next chapter is way longer than this one because this was the best stopping point even though it was only a fraction of what the next chapter is.


End file.
